


A Perfect Birthday

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You told Noct that you weren't the type to celebrate your birthday. But he didn't listen.





	A Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The first request I ever wrote, and the requestor had some pretty specific details that I had to fit in without it being too corny. But I managed!

_What a hectic shift._ Finally able to leave the restaurant at which you were waitressing for the night, you walked along the still fairly busy Insomnian streets despite the late hour, weaving around the other pedestrians without really thinking too much on it. All you were fantasizing about now was getting home to your boyfriend and cuddling up to him after a nice, long bath to soak the work day away.

Contrary to popular belief, you didn’t actually mind having to work almost a 12 hour shift on your birthday. In fact, you preferred it; birthdays were something that ceased having special importance to you past the age of 10, and you also rather not think about the fact that you hadn’t really talked to your parents in years. Sure, you always got the obligatory phone calls every once in awhile, but somewhere along the way they had stopped actually listening to you. So, you left certain details out when you did speak with them… a big one being that you were currently dating the Crown Prince. The only thing they knew is that you were living with your boyfriend, and that was more than enough for them to disapprove of everything right off the bat.

Steering your thoughts away from depressing circumstances, you instead reminisced about the first time you met Noct. He was working at a store you frequented on the way home from work to pick up a few things, and of course he had caught your eye. After having many random and light-hearted conversations with him as you wandered around collecting your items, you had found yourself coming up with every kind of excuse to keep going to the shop until you finally got up the nerve to say something to him. He was shocked at your offer to hang with him outside of work, but thankfully he didn’t think it was too weird that a girl was basically asking him out. It wasn’t until the second date you guys had been on that you fully realized who he was, and you felt _so dumb_ for not knowing it before. Granted, you were pretty sure that it wasn’t common for royalty to work alongside laymen like you, but evidently King Regis just let his son run around like a normal person with no real concern. You were the type to glaze over things like keeping up with current events, so until you had heard his best friend Prompto jokingly refer to him as “highness” you hadn’t even stopped to piece anything together.

To be fair, Noct didn’t mind you being in the dark about it and didn’t rush to really fill you in on that important detail, either. While you were deciding whether or not to ream him out over the withheld information, he ended up reassuring you by explaining that he didn’t want you to be intimidated (which you were) or feel like he was out of your league (which you did). He really just wanted things to progress naturally without any added stress, and after begrudgingly forgiving him and deciding not to just cut and run to avoid any kind of probable scandal or whatnot, you realized that the only thing that threatened what you guys had would be your perception of him. 

You were glad that you stuck around, as he had become a pleasant staple in your life. _Sometimes a pain in the ass, too._

Readjusting the strap of your heavy purse on your shoulder, you pushed in the glass doors to the apartment complex. Moving in with Noct wasn’t really your initial plan, but after you found yourself spending more time over his place than your own, you figured you might as well have bitten the bullet on it. Besides, you were kind of convinced that Noct didn’t know the first thing about living alone in a proper manner - Ignis had to keep regularly stopping by and making him food and fussing to get the prince to clean up at least once a week. So when you came into the picture, you picked up most of that slack for the poor man to give him a break. You understood enough about Ignis’ position to know that he expected to be Noct’s right hand man in everything… but you told him that you were sure it shouldn’t involve being a grown man’s nanny.

The elevator dinged as it reached the floor your apartment was on, and you made your way to the door while rummaging around in your purse for the keys. _Always at the bottom of this damn thing._ You jumped as the light from your phone brightened the depths of your bag, and you pulled it out to see that Noct had just texted you: “It’s open.”

“Hmm, perfect timing,” you muttered to yourself as you tried the door handle. It swung in easily, and you stepped into an almost completely darkened apartment. _The hell?_ Reluctantly closing the door behind you and allowing your eyes time to adjust, a flickering motion caused you to look over to a side table and see a candle casting a soft glow and shadows along the area you were in. _Oh, no._ This is exactly what you did _not_ want to happen. Of course he knew it was your birthday, and both of you had extensive talks about why it wasn’t a big deal to you and how you’d rather just treat it like a normal day. Noct hadn’t been happy about your refusal to even have a small get together with the guys on your behalf, but you thought that he had understood. Now, it was looking as though you’d have to finish off your birthday by kicking your boyfriend’s ass.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, I swear to the Six, if you think that I’m letting you off the hook for this, you’ve got another thing-” The words died on your lips as you rounded the corner and simply stared at what was in front of you, mouth agape and eyes wide.

The living room was better lit than the entryway, a couple of the floor lamps on either side of bright red couch that you had constantly tried convincing Noct to get rid of for months before giving up and simply tolerating the piece of furniture as a permanent staple in the otherwise simple apartment. But your focus was currently honed in on the vision that was seated _on_ the couch. Noct had discarded his usual casual wear for something a bit more upscale; specifically a tuxedo. Your eyes took in how well the tailored suit fitted his frame, the black tails to the jacket draping over the cushions on which he sat. He looked at you from underneath his longish bangs, his head tilted to the side as he lazily braced it against his curled hand… _he’s wearing white gloves?_

“Happy birthday, _____,” he greeted you simply, raising his glass of what looked like wine to you.

… _fuck._ Just moments ago, you were all worked up, ready to storm in and give him a piece of your mind. Now, you found yourself getting worked up in an entirely different manner while being excruciatingly aware that you were completely underdressed and shocked stupid at the complete 180 Noct had made on your behalf. You couldn’t stop staring at the carefully embroidered vest that was accented by the silver-grey tie that was at his throat, the way his entire ensemble complimented the blue of his eyes, and how picture perfect everything was set up. Clearing your throat at the sudden lump that had appeared in it, you gave your best attempt at an apologetic smile. “Um, thanks.”

He answered your smile with one of his own. “I bet you want to get out of your uniform.”

_Yeah, and are you gonna help?_ You nodded slightly, holding your breath in anticipation for something you weren’t sure was coming. Noct switched his gaze to the bedroom door, and your heart skipped a beat. “Go on ahead. I hope you don’t mind that I picked out something for you.”

“Oh,” you awkwardly shifted on your feet. “That’s fine… but I should probably shower first, at least.”

He shrugged. “Do what you want; it’s your birthday, after all.” He noticed that your brow furrowed when he mentioned that, and he sat up a bit straighter. “I can wait for a little while longer before I get to work convincing you that your birthday is something to look forward to.”

Blinking a few times at his words, you simply settled for nodding again before walking over to the bedroom. You felt his eyes on your back the entire time as you were crossing the room, and it wasn’t until you were away from his piercing gaze and behind the door that you let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding.

_Who is this and what has he done with my boyfriend?_ You rested the back of your head against the door frame and tried arranging your scrambled thoughts to no avail. You and Noct’s sex life wasn’t lacking in the least, but this was a new aspect that you were totally blindsided with. You weren’t even certain that he knew how to put on a tie, let alone a full formal get up like the one he was wearing on just the other side of that door. You already knew how handsome he was, of course, but men in suits just had to be one of your major weaknesses.

Breezing to the bathroom in a daze, you mechanically got to work stripping yourself of your uniform and getting under the blissfully hot stream of the shower. After washing your hair twice to make sure the lingering smells of the cooking grease was completely gone, you had almost forgotten about the surreal evening ahead of you until you stepped back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around you and stared at the black ensemble arranged on the bed that you didn’t even glance at in your haste to escape to relative safety.

You knew that Noct had recently bought all of it, because you didn’t previously own anything fancy like that. You saw no reason to, as the only times you found yourself out was usually to and from the store or your work. You lifted the floor length black dress from the bed to look at its simplicity, noting that the material was somewhat stretchy in order to accentuate your curves. Then you moved your gaze over to what you knew he wanted you to wear underneath it, and choked.

_Garters? Stockings? And what the hell is this?_ You lifted what you assumed to be the panties with one finger, but it was so skimpy that you weren’t entirely sure which part was the crotch and which was the waistline. _Shiva’s tits, how am I going to manage this?_ You glanced back at the closed door, half expecting Noct to just lose his patience and barge in to throw you on top of everything and bang you senseless, but it seemed as though he was staying true to his word. Running a towel through your wet strands once more to catch any errant drops of water before they fell, you got to work dressing yourself piece by piece.

It took a little while to get the clasps of the garter belt working to your advantage, and even longer to make sure that the stockings were even on your thighs. You glanced up to the mirror across from you as you straightened up and took the time to begrudgingly admire how the lingerie seemed to transform you into a seductive goddess. The lace from the garter belt accentuated your ass that was left bare by the accompanying thong, and you made a mental note that perhaps it was time to update your underwear to include more things like that. Your hair was still damp from the shower, but you decided that you liked how it looked being slightly disheveled. _Okay, maybe I can work with this._

You noted that he didn’t leave you a bra to wear, though.

Slipping the dress over your head, the smooth fabric settled perfectly over your body like a second skin before flowing around your legs. You were a bit worried about the amount of air you still felt even though the material was rather thin to begin with until you noticed that the dress had a split - two of them, to be exact. Every time you took a step, the dress shifted to expose the entirety of your legs all the way up to your hip bone, which made you feel like you were wearing a fancy tunic rather than a gown. You’d bet your entire paycheck that Noct planned it that way. 

_Well, let’s get this party started._

A sudden wave of nervousness hit you as you placed your hand on the cool metal of the doorknob, and you did your best to squash the feeling with your logic. This was not your first rodeo. This was not a one-night stand. This was just you, your boyfriend… and fancy clothes with a fair amount of uncertainty and anticipation of the unknown. 

Before you thought more on it, you stepped back out into the living room and closed the door behind you. Noct’s side profile was beautiful in the moments you caught him before he noticed that you had reappeared. He always tended to look deep in thought, but when he was dressed to the nines it really drove home the point that yes, he was royalty and somehow you happened to be dating him. His sapphire gaze shifted over to you then, tracing your body with heat that seemed to run phantom fingertips all along your skin as he lazily perused you in your outfit. Your heartbeat quickened in response, and you swallowed before walking over to stand in front of him. You were hyper aware of how much the slits exposed even in the still air of the apartment, evidenced by Noct’s interest in just that little bit of movement.

“You look nice.”

_It’s not fair how he can use the simplest phrases and still affect me like this._ Putting a hand on your hip, you tried putting on an unbothered front to hide your nerves. “I have you to thank for that, don’t I?”

He just answered you with a closed-mouthed grin as he continued to stare at you. You had no idea how long you stood there as he just looked at you, intermittently taking sips of his wine. You were waiting for something else, but Noct seemed perfectly content in memorizing your figure like he was at a fine art exhibit. You shifted your weight from one foot to the other, hoping to settle those nerves you hadn’t completely managed to wrangle. When you started rubbing your arms and biting your lip, Noct finally spoke again.

“You don’t like feeling vulnerable, do you?”

You just looked at him incredulously. “I don’t know of anyone who does, to be very honest with you.”

Conceding your point with a tilt of his head, he unfolded his legs and stood up. You couldn’t help but regard him warily as he approached you, even though you made sure to drop your hands to your sides as he reached out to touch your arm. “But what if you were only vulnerable with the one person who you knew would catch you?”

Opening your mouth to possibly get into a heated debate on the various states of vulnerability and how you weren’t here for any of them, you became distracted by a light caress of his gloved fingertips along your arm. The soft material of his gloves on your skin was almost ticklish to you, but the goosebumps that rose in its wake just served to further dismantle your train of thought. It brought you out of your head and back into the present, which was the fact that your boyfriend was being uncharacteristically debonair. You glanced down at the wine glass still in his other hand and wondered how much of it he had thus far to transform him into whatever was happening in front of you.

“Did you want some wine?” Noct asked you then, following your gaze. He lifted the glass to his lips that were already slightly stained with the beverage and took a healthy sip before pulling you close and closing his mouth over yours. His tongue danced with yours as the wine washed over your tastebuds and down your throat, and you gave an involuntary shiver at the sensations you were experiencing. He stepped back and regarded you with a lidded gaze. “Do you like the taste?”

“I… yes,” you forced out, licking your lips and wondering if the only reason the wine was as good as you thought was simply because he had fed it to you in that manner. Which was something that you swore had no business being as hot as it was. _I never fancied myself being a baby bird, but… maybe I can make an exception._

“Would you like some more?” He trailed his fingers down your arm before gently grasping your hand in his and leading you back to the couch. He sat down first, placing the glass on the side table before coaxing you to sit on his lap. As you gingerly situated yourself on his legs, attempting to not get yourself tangled up in the yards of fabric your dress offered, he steadied you with a hand on your lower back after he had poured himself a refill. “You can help me finish this glass.” 

_Oh, dear._ You loved making out with Noct in general, but the wine added another element that was simply addictive and indescribable. You just sat there as he slowly drained the glass sip by sip, getting you trained to automatically meet his lips whenever he lowered the beverage. The kisses gradually got deeper the tipsier you became, while Noct had let the hand that was once at the small of your back drift down and slip underneath your dress to cup your ass. You hummed in approval as you moved from sitting primly over his legs to straddling him, grinding your core over his clothed erection as you kissed him with increasing urgency.

“Okay, as hot as you are in this getup, I think I need you out of it,” you gasped as you came up for air. The wine had long been finished, the empty glass forgotten and probably rolled under the couch after it had fallen from his hand. You got to work unbuttoning his vest, abandoning your assault on his mouth in order to divert all of your attention to your current task. Your fingers had just reached the knot on his tie when you felt reach in between your bodies and massage your clit while you kept trying to undress him, which caused you to falter a bit and let out a breathy moan. You caught the hint of a smirk on his lips, which only served to fuel your determination.

Whipping the tie rather harshly off of his neck and tossing it to the floor, you worked as fast as you could to getting enough buttons loose to expose his neck and chest before firmly placing your mouth at his pulse point. Instinctively bucking into you at the action, he sucked in a breath in order to cut off the beginnings of a moan before increasing his ministrations on your nether regions. You responded by sucking hard enough on his neck to leave a sizable hickey, and moved your head up to capture his earlobe between your teeth and giving it an experimental tug.

You were able to get him to stop messing with your clit long enough to push you off of him, and you showed off your own smirk as you took in how disheveled and flushed he already was. His eyes narrowed slightly at your expression. “You’re trying to turn the tables on me?”

“Oh, I’d say that I _have_ turned the tables, Noct,”  
You haughtily replied, drawing your focus down to his belt and the prize that waited right behind the next layer of clothes.

His next move was to grab your hair and yank your head back enough to cause your mouth to fall open, and then the soft material of his gloves was caressing your lower lip. “Get these off of me, will you?” He asked in a playful tone that was at odds with how hard he was holding onto your head. He offered you his fingers one by one, and you carefully bit the tips of the gloves and worked the garment off of him with your teeth. _Yet another thing that shouldn’t be as hot as it is._ As soon as the last finger was free, Noct yanked it out of your mouth in order to kiss you again. The other hand that was still in your hair kept you against him as you felt his bare fingers push what little bit of underwear you had out of the way to dip inside you.

Squirming and feeling your essence start to leak out of you right onto those crisp dress pants of his, you clamored through the haziness of your arousal to grasp at his belt and work it loose. He inserted another finger when you got to the button and went deeper, causing your breath to become ragged and your mind to slowly disperse. _Almost there…_ your fingertips had just started tugging down the elastic of his briefs when Noct’s thumb brushed against your clit while he curled his fingers within you and caused you to squeeze your eyes shut and cry out.

“I think you celebrated your victory too early, ______,” you heard him tell you, and the smug attitude that dripped off of his words as surely as you were currently dripping around his fingers caused you to open your eyes, growl, and maintain eye contact while you pulled his member free from its restraints and gave it a very firm tug. Noct’s eyes widened and he sucked in a harsh breath, and you took advantage of the fact that he stopped finger fucking you for a moment to relish your triumph.

“Did I? Because I literally have you by the dick, sweetie.”

There was a brief moment where both of you just stared at each other before smashing your lips together so hard that you bumped teeth. Every pump you made over his cock was matched with one by his fingers inside you as you goaded each other to reach orgasm first. The kisses got sloppier and noisier, and eventually he let go of your head to pull down a shoulder of your dress, exposing a breast to him. He moved from your mouth to your nipple, nibbling on it before sucking harshly, causing you to jump. You couldn’t remember the last time you two had sex this passionate, and even so, there was an undercurrent of urgency that you were very sure you’d not experienced with him prior to that night.

“I’m going to be very honest with you, _____,” Noct rasped as he looked up at you from the breast he completely ravished. “I want to push you to the point where you have no choice to fall but right to me. I want you to remember nothing else about this night except for my hands on your ass, my fingers on your clit, and my tongue in your mouth. I want you exploding around my cock so hard that the only thing you can say is my name when you do, and it’s the first thing you beg for when you wake up tomorrow.” His blue eyes seemed to take on a reddish sheen, and you weren’t sure if it was the lighting playing tricks on you or if you had just reached such an intense state of arousal that you were beginning to bleed the color from the couch into your vision. “And you’d _better_ go and tell all of your friends, and even those damned distant parents of yours, just who it was that gave you _every_ reason to look forward to each birthday that follows this one.” Noct pulled his fingers from you abruptly and lifted you just enough so he could slip out from under you.

“Hands on the arm of the couch. Now.” He ordered, and even though you were positively destroyed by his impromptu monologue and his merciless fingers, you made sure to quickly get into the position he wanted you in. Bracing yourself on all fours, you felt him easily move the part of your dress out of the way that covered your ass and caressed it before giving it a firm slap.

“I should have given you your birthday licks before now, because I really can’t wait any longer than I already have,” your heart raced at his words as well as the feeling of the head of his cock probing your entrance and getting covered by your wetness in preparation for what you knew was coming. Noct’s hand came to rest on your shoulder before using it as leverage to sink himself into you in one fell swoop. Both of you let out a harmony of moans at the feeling of finally being connected as intimately as you both wanted since you came home, and he set up a vigorous pace behind you as you held onto the furniture for dear life.

Maybe it was the wine, the initial shock of the entire set up that you never quite got over, or the fact that both of you had worked yourselves up so much that neither of you could be bothered to completely undress before going at it, but when your orgasm hit you it made you understand that the phrase “seeing stars” was quite literal. You spasmed around him in what seemed like endless waves, not even able to say his name or anything intelligible as you rode it out. He followed you shortly thereafter, groaning in the way that you always loved to hear. He seemed to hold onto your hips for a long time as he emptied himself inside you before you felt his grip loosen, and even though you were shaky yourself you knew him well enough to know that he was going to become a noodle in five seconds. You waited until he eased himself out of you with a grunt before turning around and cradling him by his head when he flopped forward.

“I guess we really do have to keep the couch now, huh?” You managed to joke, petting his spiky black hair tenderly. Noct had nestled his face right in between your breasts as his heart rate returned to normal, and was now mumbling into them as if anything he was saying happened to be coherent. “What was that?”

He moved his head to the side. “I said, I love you. I really do hope you had a good birthday.”

It was all you could do to keep yourself from crying happy tears. It wasn’t something that he said often, even though it was always assumed and never doubted. “I love you too, Noct. I did have a happy birthday, thanks to you. I’ll never forget it.”

He smiled up at you then, and you were once again amazed at how easily he could transform from an intensely sexual creature back to an adorable wayward child. Everything about him, and everything about the evening was simply perfect.

“So… about those birthday licks…” you began, intending on discouraging him from slapping your ass raw later if he planned on following through with what he said. A light snore answered you, and you just gazed at the sleeping prince on your bosom, one of his arms wrapped around you snugly as he dozed.

Chuckling softly, you leaned back and settled in. Maybe you would have it in you to call your folks tomorrow. But for now, you joined your boyfriend in dreamland, looking forward to waking up and starting the day with just as much passion as you ended the night on.


End file.
